1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine and a process for the automatic enveloping of messages with a variable number of sheets, starting as single unfolded envelope sheets and message sheets.
2. Prior Art
The actual printing and dispatching on large scale of enveloped messages are handled by automatic systems, which handle in batches the messages with variable size, such that their subsequent enveloping can be efficiently automated. This has the disadvantage of making necessary a subdivision in distinct processing steps which, due to the higher number of utilized personnel, involves a series of problems not of little importance (organization, trade-union, time, confidentiality and reliability).
A further disadvantage is due to the need of providing a burdensome cost for equipment, offices and postal fees.
From EP-A-0 541 836 a method for mailing production is known, in which a first sheet is printed by a computer printer and then augmented by a second sheet prior to entering folding means, one of the sheets being twice transversely folded. The enveloping of messages with a variable number of sheets is not addressed.
From EP-A-0 297 843 an apparatus for manufacturing sealed postal mails or the like envelope assemblies is known, which in particular discloses grouping means to selectively add additional inserting elements to the message sheets. Being the process a continuous process, it is compelling to add these additional inserting elements in a single step. Therefore, a particular structure has to be adopted for the additional elements.